Facing my Obstacle
by MonoSheep
Summary: What if Meg Griffin have enough of the abuse that she dealed from the past eighteen years ago? What if she moved away to the Santa Destroy or the monsters followed to drag her back to her nightmare? Who will give her guidance through the dark hours?
1. Prologue

Live or Death, it supposed to be this title, but I decided to do something different.

Face My Obstacles

Prologue

Meg's POV

I have a reason to move out of Quahog since I couldn't tolerate the abuse anymore since everyone used me as a punching bag. Do I honest think that I willing to stay here for a long time? I'm already eighteen-years-old and I have every right to live on my own. It's great that I remained good terms with the Mayor West and I paid about fifteen dollars. It doesn't mean that the physical and mental scars aren't going away after I departed to the unknown territory in Santa Destroy, California. I hoped that I'm able to recover since I doubted that nobody missed me due to betrayal and abuse.

My grandparents phoned about the incidents and are they pleased about this one? How I abused by my so-called family for the past eighteen abuse? They couldn't believe that their daughter will be a twisted whore due to the horrible influence from my ex-father. Brian was able to provide evidences, but I didn't expect him to do something like this out of the blue.

My grandparents gave me their blessing, but I told them to hold it off until I leave. This is what I have to do when I didn't want to cause any trouble with my former family. I denounced their family, but I knew my grandparents couldn't wait before I left town. I knew my ex-parents will try to track me down and forced me to go back home. I forced to deal with the abuse cycle over and over again, but do they think that I was going to agree to their level?

They don't deserve to be parents from the beginning since they are nothing more than monsters. Nobody respected me and if I tried to befriended me. My parents aren't any help due to the abuse and I was always a "Butt" of everyone's joke. I couldn't tolerate this abuse anymore when I'm on thin ice began to snap.

I was quite depressed when I couldn't handle the abuse from my former school to my home, but the public in general. Peter's friends aren't helping to make my situation better, but I needed to start off fresh. I'm graceful to change my last name to my grandparents' name before the chaos began within Quahog.

"Are you going to get in or not?"

I looked up to see the bus driver getting inpatient when I looked back at my former home in the night. It's quite ironic when I don't miss it one bit.

"Yes, I am going," I replied before I went inside of the bus.

The doors closed behind me and it seemed that a new life wait as the bus departed in Santa Destroy.

TBC

On what crossover should I included within this fanfiction, but this is quite a start for a prologue. What do everyone think about this one? I don't own Family Guy or No More Heroes.


	2. Downfall of the Griffins…

I apologized for not updated the chapter one, but I hoped everyone enjoyed the update.

* * *

Chapter 1: Downfall of the Griffins…

Lois' POV

I hung out with Bonnie at the mall after I lost the custody to my two sons except Meg remained missing. Brian wasn't providing information on what the hell is going on or how did Meg slipped out of our radar. He didn't speak to Peter or me about this one from three days ago, but it's quite strange on how my sister and my parents reacted differently.

Child Protective Service called to the schoand an took my sons for what reasoned? It's not the mention that Joe fired due to the allegation and he wasn't any help due to his connection to the authority. It felt a difference when everyone looked at me in disgust and Bonnie looked away like I don't exist.

"It's about time that I get out of the house, but how could this happen?"

Bonnie asked sarcastically, "I wondered…"

 _Bonnie's POV_

I disregarded the warning signs on the child abuse, but Joe paid the price for his actions and abusing the authority. It's no wonder that he lost his job due to the endless of evidences against him. I forced to have my son to go to a Mental Asylum after a sudden incident, but I didn't tell Lois that I'm divorcing Joe. I couldn't ashamed of what she thought she was except every boy came forward on the abuse and a few people looked at her as a slut.

It's no wonder that her parents confronted about the abuse allegation, but it's luck that Quagmire wasn't around anymore. Man, Joe messed up big time when Peter did his speech that Quagmire is a good guy. Sadly, I don't find it quite true when he abused and shouldn't around the children or women. Someone took notice about these incidents from the past eighteen years and Lois thinks that she's innocent.

She wasn't innocence from what I witnessed, but I don't believe that she took her motherhood seriously. She couldn't grounded Meg for no reason, since she turned eighteen-years-old.

Meg had her rights to move out of her home, but Lois refused to allow this. She and Peter continued to abuse her, but everyone thinks it's cool to abuse her as well. It included her high school and her classmates, but I'm getting tired of people killing themselves after Meg removed her glasses.

I am getting tired of the non-sense when I expected the season ended, but I questioned who is the good guy or the bad guy. Lois' parents humiliated Lois Griffin with the evidence on live to show on much a damn fool. They renounced her right in front of the public after Meg left, but I didn't say anything else.

Flashback

"We bring you a live report from Pewterschmidt Mansion from an important announcement," said the reporter, "Take it away Carter."

I wasn't a Presidential Speech and I'm glad that it isn't Donald Thump, but the background shows that Carter support him. It seemed a bit suspicious when my husband and I watched.

"Hello Quahog, how are you doing? I hoped you watched this Lois after I warned you not to marry this Griffin. I wanted to love my daughter except I lost a daughter to this lard from what I gathered, do you remember Peter Griffin anyone? You think that he's a good man, but he's nothing more than a plague."

He used, evidences from photos, audio clips and videos involving incidents from the beginning to now. It made me question on why am I friends with the Griffins when they are willing to spoil their two sons. Peter and Lois aren't good parents, but this is beyond disturbing. I looked at Joe and then the live program, but questioned on what I did wrong.

"What the hell is he trying?" Joe accused.

"Silence."

"A plague corrupted my daughter to something unforgivable and I'm disappointed that she didn't marry "someone" who isn't there until this day. I'm disappointed that my daughter is abusive mother and a whore in other words."

He continued on with his speech and blamed Quahog for his granddaughter's mental health. He disappoints on how people treated her and how nobody came forward about the incident. He's willing to teach them a lesson to not cross path with, but we have to fast forward due to rants.

"From the evidences, that my wife and I witnessed… We cannot go down from what daughter did, but Lois Griffin… You are not our daughter and you owe us back big time. Your children will not be home anymore since I don't want them to become like the bastard who married. You crossed the line, but I thought you matured and I thought you are willing to divorced that lard. I was wrong when you cross the lines and willing to take everything on your daughter who happened to be…"

Joe turned off the television and I gave him the glare before I marched off to bed.

"…"

It's quite interesting when he went on the rant on Peter's friends followed a poor example, but it's the same thing goes to Joe. Cleveland broke out of the habits thanks to Donna and I have a lot to think about this one.

I couldn't forgive Lois for what she's doing with her life, but she cheated on her husband. She had an affair with underage boys and different men, but I don't see her as a loyal friend anymore. She's nothing more than a slut and horrible mother, but a bad example to every woman in the world.

I heard the sirens outside of my room and then the gunshots except I ignored it. I knew Quagmire got what's coming to him.

 _Flashback Ended…_

"You assumed that you are the victim except you are nothing more than a liar, cheater and a whore," I deadpanned, "After Meg left, I knew something doesn't feel right from the past eighteen years and I couldn't forgive myself. I didn't want to do this, but I don't want to be friends with you anymore…"

"Excuse me," Lois reacted.

"I think it's wise to say that if the parents disapproved their daughter's actions and then I see why they renounced you. I don't want you to near me or what's remaining of my family."

I think everyone have every right mind to stay clear from her and Peter for what they did wrong, but I felt horrified since I did. I hoped that Meg was able to forgive me for what I did, but I think everyone saw Lois and Bonnie.

"What is with you just because my father made a foolish mistake by renouncing me as?"

"That's a validated point if you began to understand," Donna said apathetically, "I wouldn't dare abuse my child for no reason, but I have not forgiven my mother after this. This had gone a bit too far enough and what Bonnie told me. I am disgusted of you Lois along with the others, and you have no parenting skills along with Peter Griffin. It is no wonder that your parents renounced you."

"You don't know me."

"What are you getting at?" Donna added.

Donna mentioned that she abandoned by her mother when she was a baby while Lois doesn't take things granted. She confronted Joe about how he is doing things, but will not hold her silence. She doesn't keep her silent and I began to compare Meg to her.

If Lois made this horrible mistake, then things would gone bad if Meg committed suicide or worse. Her children are lacking discipline, but I forced to inform CPS about Stewie's behavior.

It was horrible from his parents didn't notice, but I am glad that two children out of the picture. I am glad that they were able to get the help that they needed, but Donna mentioned that the Principal and a faculty staff member replaced.

The high school is beyond the worst state and I doubted that it was repaired due to the terrible misguidance. Connie and the others tried to protest, but it is quite ironic when she got kicked in the ass by Sonia Blade. Man, things don't get any better when it shows karma gets back as a bitch.

"Your husband is a poor excuse and don't deserve to be a father from the history, but it took me time to get Cleveland explained about his actions. Cleveland regretted from what he did in the past, but willing to make up everything like a second chance. So, I will like it if you and your husband stayed away from the family since he is responsible for killing Cleveland's ex-wife."

Quagmire caused nothing more than misery between his ex-wife and Cleveland, but he had no heart to forgive. We decided to leave except we knew that Lois will try to argue.

"What is with the change of attitude?" Lois argued, "After what I have to deal with, I was expecting comfort, but I…"

"You thought nothing more than trouble when you are willing to use your younger son as a punching bag," I deadpanned, "You are nothing more than a monster… It's no wonder that..."

"What the hell is your problem?" Lois yelled angrily.

We departed without looking back except she was to go after us, but the security guards tackled her down. Everyone began to become aware of her bad temper after she denounced her rich parents. I saw nothing more than a slut and terrible mother, but the husband is not doing a good job at this one.

"Oh boy, when will this world coming?" I asked.

"I don't know, but let's be graceful that Quagmire is gone," Bonnie said.

I nodded.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Travis' POV_

"You have a new tenant coming from Quahog," Bishop said, "That's still a surprise."

Nobody lived within the motel that I'm staying at, but I had been living here. It means that I owe the motel by default due to the bills coming in and the last owner passed away. I haven't seen him after two years ago, but planned to do something more than just sit around and hanged out.

I'm serious to open up the motel except I choose those who deserved to stay, but if I had to look through their background. There's no way that I'm going back to sick, twisted tournament after I felt that I had been taken advantage. It was fun and games except I questioned about Death Metal's warning before I thought I was going something out of the ordinary.

"So, you gave up being an assassin just become a motel owner," Bishop said, "I thought you wanted to."

I hesitated to say my reason, but decided to hold back since I won the sixth rank. Sadly, I witnessed an assassin committed suicide before my eyes as I began to become disgusted myself to join the rank. I couldn't kill the opposite gender, but wouldn't dare to touch a beam katana. I was a damn fool to waste for an unknown price, but obtained a job to work with Naomi.

Naomi doesn't like me as an Otaku except it was a start paying back every dime on the bills. I began to lose interest in Otaku, but maybe I tried to…

No, it doesn't mean that I am not giving up so easily on it except it made me feel horrible.

"I decided to change my mind."

(N/A: It took place after the sixth rank after Holly Summers died)

"It's about time that you changed since I wanted to support you on the choices, but I got second thoughts," Bishop said as he shows the email from his girlfriend sent him.

"You did know that's a threat," said a newcomer.

We flinched when I thought we heard a girl came into the room, but someone made a validated point when it repeated word, "die" over and over again. I didn't expect this is a serious matter, but he didn't press charges.

TBC…

* * *

I wondered who it was?


	3. I'm too lazy for the chapter 3's title

Man, I haven't updated this chapter when I felt that I neglected the story. Please forgive me for not updated the Facing my Obstacles since life has to get in the way.

I don't own No More Heroes, Family Guy, Transformers, or Lolipop Chainsaw.

I intended to have Meg arrived at Santa Destroy in this next chapter, but it's going to become a long journey to get to her destination.

It will take a few chapters for her to arrive to Santa Destroy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Travis' POV

"How did you guess it, Miss Starling?"

It's strange on how Mrs. Starling and daughters remain the second tenants to move into the motel. She forced to deal with the controversial aftermath, but she's not open when it comes to the aftermath. The third one surprised to be Silvia's cousin, but I didn't intend to agree to her level. She threatening to drag me back into the rank if I reported any authority, but I wouldn't consider turning the Police Department.

They considered under the UAA's payroll, but they aren't the best ones at heart.

I advised them to leave Santa Destroy, but it wasn't enough for their financial went down the drain. I referred not to allowed to get involved with the UAA when I wouldn't allow them to suffer on what I must go through. It's obvious that her daughters considered not normal.

Miss Starling shook her head she walked from the door entrance to the counter.

I knew she intended to pick up the order as I allowed her to examine the email.

"Well, how come she continued to write down, "Die" repeatedly?" she asked, "I wasn't born yesterday, but I will not allow history repeated. Have you considered to press charge against her?"

"She didn't attack me physically," Bishop added.

It's true when her ex-girlfriend didn't show up in the store or committed mischievous acts as physical threats. It considered be a second home to Bishop when he watched over the store, but she didn't come over to cause trouble. It's not easy when his girlfriend remained on bad terms due to Bishop's unhealthy obsession involving anime.

It's no wonder that the relationship didn't last long when Cordelia pointed this out.

"Well, what if she sent someone to make your life a living hell?" I tried to add it up.

I spoke too soon when someone throws a rock through the glass door as a vehicle drove on by. Well, that's reckless and what if it was a bullet?

Regular POV

Bishop didn't like it on how Miss Starling and Travis look at him in concern when he thought it's nothing. He surprised when Travis told him that he had been an assassin, but he didn't know what else to say. Travis walked up to where the rock was and picked it up. Someone had an intention to scare Bishop, but it could have been. It's almost a bit small or big, but it's somewhere in between as he examined this.

At least, it wasn't a bullet when he examined the crack from the glass door and he shook his head.

It didn't take someone noted this was not only a threat very seriously.

Travis didn't notice this before he looked back at the email.

"Do you have her phone number?" Travis asked when he's willing to go this far to protect his friend.

Bishop hesitated at first but didn't have a choice when he handed him his girlfriend's phone number. Travis left the door leaving Bishop and Miss Starling inside of the store.

"Bishop, did the order came?"

Bishop nodded.

"Yes, that's my daughter's name," Miss Starling smiled gently.

Bishop decided to check at the back to see if the package came. Miss Starling looked back as Travis left as he got his motorbike and drove off to track down. Miss Starling looked at the computer screen before she turned it around.

"…"

 _Meanwhile…_

Meg regretted not taking the plane straight to Santa Destroy, California and it's obvious that they didn't have an airport.

She didn't have a choice as she asked her grandparents to get her a ticket to the Santa Destroy. She assumed that they don't have an airport as she was able to get to Santa Destroy. She wished that she realized the reason on why the bus driver left before she realized that she was in Mission City.

"Oh boy!" Meg thought.

Her grandparents didn't protest or ask, but it sounded concerning from her grandfather's part.

Either of her grandparents didn't want their grandchildren to become like their parents, but it doesn't mean that they will forgive.

She received updated that her brothers took away from school after Lois Griffin disowned live on television. She had an updated that Brian left Griffin's homeland to move in with Cleveland's parents to avoid the conflict.

Where was she now?

She was in Mission City, Texas' Bus Transportation where she missed the last bus. She didn't know what's going to happen next when she left her whole suitcase within. It's lucky that she didn't leave her ID, passport and any personal items that she needed if it's necessary.

"Where are you at now?" her grandmother concerned.

"Mission City," Meg answered.

His grandparents shook their heads when they knew that Mission City have a bad history when it comes to the whole incident. Nobody knows about this on what the hell was going on due to the bad rumors. It's worst than the Quahog except it had something far different than the physical and mental abuse.

"Meg, I will like for you to stay in this city for now until we are able to arranged for you in Santa Destroy."

Her grandfather said, "I know an ex-employee whose willing to welcome you at his home. Please have a paper and pencil out, okay."

"Dear, you have Nuance Dragon to speak through the phone and then sent it to her through text."

"Honey, the Nuance Dragon and I don't get along very well," her grandfather comments.

Meg reacted in surprise when her grandfather comments on the Nuance Dragon.

* * *

 _Flashback_

She grumbled under her breath when she had an issue using it after she reminded that she broke her arms. Sadly, it wasn't an easy task when it comes to doing a homework and it ended up giving her ridiculous results.

When she had enough, she forced Chris threw out the laptop and the cd program supposed to help her out.

 _Flashback Ended_

* * *

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one," Meg thought at the end, "This program will cause someone to kill themselves or killed someone at least."

His grandfather asked, "But Meg, do you have a pen and paper?"

"No, the bus left me behind with my stuff," Meg deadpanned.

She regretted not asking her grandparents to get a limousine but didn't want to become someone's target. She didn't want her grandparents to worry about her since she had enough of their parents and Quahog for the humiliation. She didn't want to become a moving target when her first step wanted to move with her grandparents.

Sadly, it's not enough to surprise when her parents will go this far to convince her to go home. It's not the darkest intention when they were willing to not allow her to move on with her life. After all, she didn't receive anything more than misery if she deserved it or not. It's not easier to say this when she didn't want anything to do with her hometown anymore.

There are some stayed clear, but didn't do much anything to help her out.

She wanted to get away from Connie and her squadrons for a good reason, but why she choose Santa Destroy. She doesn't understand until she heard an explosion and everyone panicked. Meg didn't know what's going on right now, but she wasn't at the Airport at least.

"What the hell!" Meg reacted when she noted an explosion near the bus station.

She noted on how the jet flying over her head as the red and blue semi-truck transformed before her. She reacted in shock on how it shoots at a targeted jet. It companied by a black truck, yellow car, various vehicles. She witnessed on how they transformed into their robots as Meg reacted dumbfounded on why the bus driver left behind before.

She pretended to not see them as she tried to walk casually. It's an adventure where she didn't want to attend if it's Michael Bay's movie. He will miss things up before she had a chance to do. The whole bus sign fell before her when she forced to leave when she wondered on why grandfather changed her mind.

Trouble started when she decided to run for her own life with her purse attached.

Everyone run away in panic.

The jet transformed into Starscream before she has a chance to escape as Meg run another way.

"Not in my life, Starbob Screampants!" Meg screamed out.

"What the hell! It's Starscream!" Starscream screamed, "Why the hell is everyone comparing me to SpongeBob Squarepants."

Before he tackled down by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe for a beat down.

Meg continued to run for her own life before she tripped on the pole until the military Hummer stops before her.

"Need a hand!" a soldier asked.

"Please get me to Santa Destroy, California!" Meg desperately as she looked back to see the mechas continued to take down the Decepticons, "is this normal?"

"You aren't from around here!" the soldier comments.

Before she has a chance to answer, she pulled into the Hummer and drove off. She doesn't know on what the hell on what's going on, but did she concerned if she was going to go back to Quahog? What the hell is Superman when they needed to save the day?

"I wondered it's the reason on why grandfather reacted horribly when I told him the location," Meg thought.

Meanwhile…

Inside of the Pewterschmidt mansion, Carter and Barbara froze when they have a bad vibe going on within their mind. They were in the middle of the party, but it doesn't mean that they will disregard their granddaughter's safety. Unlike her so-called parents, they didn't have much time if the butler received a nod from Carter to prepare the mansion.

Barbara ended the party and thanked the guest for coming over, but they have important things to deal with. How are they going to settle the two grandsons if they moved into the mansion?

After all, their aunt volunteered to watch them, but how long will it last?

After all, their ex-daughter lost the custody of Chris and Stewie due to neglected and abused. Either of them didn't want their grandchildren to fell into the wrong path like the Peter Griffin.

"Get Galloway on the phone at once!" Carter whispered.

"I put it on speed dial!" Barbara said.

As the butlers put their suitcase as they rushed out of their mansion into the helicopter. They don't know when they will have to come back to see their grandchildren, but Carter knew that Carol was able to handle her nephews.

When she gives a simple nod and Carter nodded back before they went inside of the helicopter as the pilot came last. The doors closed as Carol and the butlers watched as the helicopter headed straight to Mission City with the "Danger Zone" playing in the background.

"Okay, who's playing this song?" one of the butlers asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's necessary," Carol added.

She knew that she prepared to meet her nephews to get them settled down.

TBC…

* * *

I don't own Danger Zone since I know I wanted to put the lyrics, but decided to go against it. I hoped everyone this chapter since it's close to home when Adam West passed away, but now Chester Bennington passed away.

Man, it's heartbroken when it closed to home when I wanted to make Adam West fight Galloway but decided not to. I don't know if I have any zeal to pull it off.

I will get it back if my new laptop gets repaired very soon.

Sadly, I don't own Nuance Dragon either, so I used this a joke.


End file.
